


Shazam? That's so poggers

by Matthindavick



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthindavick/pseuds/Matthindavick
Summary: Martin suggests filling out a pronoun carrd, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Shazam? That's so poggers

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a small drabble but maybe it will get me writing again! Also thanks to the jgm server for encouraging me =)

"Hey Jon?" Martin calls from where he's curled up with Gerry on the couch. Jon was currently pacing around the room trying to calm the thrumming of energy in his bones. 

"Yes?" Jon tried to stop his movement, to give Martin the right amount of attention, to make the right amount of eye contact. But when he saw Martin looking at him like he was waiting for an answer, he accepted that he couldn't do all those things and listen as somehow he had missed an entire question. "I'm sorry, I missed that, could you repeat the question?"

Martin smiled gently. "If I send a template of something to the archives group chat could you make one when you have the energy?" 

"Most likely, what is it?" Jon was especially curious about why it would need to be in the group chat. 

"Pronoun card. Includes things like names, titles and other nouns as well, along with the option to add your pride flags. I filled one out already." Martin brought up the site on his phone.

"Any particular reason you bring this up?" Jon asked.

"Well judging by the teasing I get from Tim you haven't told him, or Sasha for that matter, that you don't like being referred to as our boyfriend," Jon cringed at the idea of 'boyfriend' referring to him, "Or that you're ace. It's up to you if or when you come out but I figured this way you wouldn't have to actually talk about it" Martin remarked matter-of-factly. As he sends the link he shows Gerry the options.

"Oh fuck Shazam is an option? That's so cool. I've never cared about being called Sir or Ma'am but I really want to be Shazam now." Gerry said flatly, though with an undercurrent of delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this ends way more abruptly than I realized. I guess that’s what I get for posting at 4am while not having slept.  
> Also: Gerry’s lines are a near exact quote from me (though I kind of got into a weird vocal stim loop with it so I repeated myself a bunch)


End file.
